Creation
by SkylertTH
Summary: Arceus created the world, but not alone. What are the other two Pokemon Gods? Who are they, what powers do they have? In a tournament, teenage trainers discover the truth of the past....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor will I ever. This story is just for good fun.

Prologue: Through the Fires and the Flame

The beginning of the universe has always been a topic of debate. Some believe that it was created through the scientific big bang while others believe that a deity created it all. While the debate between science and religion goes on, no one actually knows the story. The story of the three beings that in fact did create the universe and the Pokemon that inhabit it today. There are legends, stories of the Pokemon god Arceus, known for being called "the creator". While this is known to be true, many people do not realize that Arceus in fact had some help creating the universe. Way before Dialga, Palkia, or any of the other legendaries were born, Arceus knew that it would need two right hands to help create the rest of the world.

By doing so, the great deity created two new life forms. His equals in power, strength, and wisdom. They were the Pokemon gods of Elements and Power. Arceus indeed create the Pokemon that exist today, but his two right hands created the elements that made each Pokemon unique and different and the powerful attacks that each one knew. After the creation of these, the birth of Dialga and Palkia happened and began to create time and space. With the birth of the two newest deities, the world began. Arceus left Dialga and Palkia in charge of creating the Sinnoh region while his right hands began creating the Pokemon that would form out Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. Along with a number of legendary gods that would watch over the lands while the three great ones slept.

However, not all good things last forever. Before the creation of humans, Arceus awoken from its great slumber to feel a disturbing force across the world he and his assistants created. Awakening the other two gods from their slumber, Arceus knew that all three of them would have to plunge into battle with a force opposite from Arceus. While the three gods would love and protect the creatures of the earth, the anti-god would seek out to destroy the world. The battle between the creators and the anti-god raged for 5 days straight, while the battle raged on the regions that we would know today would be completely different from what they were eons ago. The gods could not destroy each other nor could the anti-god destroy them, to settle the battle the three gods sealed their evil counter part into a dimension that would not be opened ever again.

The world suffered for what the battle caused, many innocent Pokemon died from the battle and the three gods felt pain and remorse for their lost lives. Arceus then came to a conclusion, turning to its two hands it made them both promise that they shall never take another life. No god should kill something that it created because of their battle; by doing this the three gave their energy to the planet restoring it to what it was before the great battle. However, Arceus would fall into a deep slumber by doing so and scattered the souls of its two hands for eons to come, until the moment came for them to awaken again.

Before falling into a deep sleep, Arceus saw a ray of light from the sky. Creating humans from the light to exist with its creation. It was if another god like deity was watching the whole time and created new life just like it had done with the Pokemon. With that said, Arceus fell into a sleep that would for many eons to come.

All was not in vain though, for the Pokemon that would inhabit the land the humans became trust worthy partners and friends to them. Arceus and the others may have disappeared for now, but the other Pokemon gods were still around. Groudon, Kyorge, Palkia, Dialga, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Rayquaza, and the rest watched over the regions for years while they knew that the three gods slept and waited…for the right moment to return to their world.

It is now the present day, we find ourselves two young teens facing each other with one Pokemon in front of them. The first boy is about 6'2 at the age of 18 with blue eyes and short brown hair, his bangs covering his forehead. His shirt was a shot of red while he wore a black sleeveless jacket and blue pants. Across from him is the other trainer, about two feet shorter then him with brownish blonde hair, and green eyes behind his glasses. He wears a blue t-shirt and blue pants as well, though his shirt is more of a light blue color to his dark pants. The two Pokemon in front of each trainer are a Lucario and Roserade. Each one obviously powerful and ready to fight, the first trainer smiles at his opponent.

"You sure you don't want to back down Kev?" he asks, obviously knowing that his opponent was thinking the same thing to say to him. "We won't go easy on you."

"Heh, please don't think that I would back down Chuck." Kevin said, smirking as he pointed at Lucario, "All right let's go!"

At his command Kevin's Roserade, Rose Red, sprang into action. The boy Kevin called "Chuck" looked at his Lucario and nodded. The fighting Pokemon ran towards its rival at full speed.

"Rose Red use Growth!!" Kevin shouted as the powerful grass Pokemon put its arms in front of it and began to gain power.

"Ryu," Charlie called from the other end, "Get ready to counter attack!"

Ryu the Lucario nodded as it put its hands near its side and began to gather power for an Aura Sphere. Rose Red saw the moment and fired a powerful Energy Ball at Ryu, who fired the Aura Sphere the moment the Energy Ball was fired. The two attacks collided and caused a small explosion that caused from dirt and pieces of rock to fly into the air. The two Pokemon were soon visible as the dirt cleared out, each one looking ready for more. Charlie smiled as he was about to command another attack, but a voice stopped him.

"You guys do you have to train at this hour in the morning?" The voice belonged to a young woman about their age. The two turned to their companion who had long orange hair that went down to her back. She wore a pink tank top and a black skirt to match; her eyes were a hint of light brown. She looked like she had just woken up from a long rest, beside her was her starter Pokemon, a Meganium that looked like it had just woken as well. Charlie shrugged his arms as the girl tapped her foot at them.

"Sorry Bloss," he said, while Ryu walked back to its trainer, "but with the competition coming up we gotta make sure that all of our Pokemon are ready for it." He noticed how Ryu folded its arms and nod to the agreement. Blossom rolled her eyes as she sat down on the ground while preparing breakfast.

"Well could you at least do it after breakfast? When you two get worked up and hungry it's a nightmare." She said, with her Meganium's face by her, "Oh all right I'll feed you too Saolefa." She said rubbing the giant dinosaur's face, which got her a nuzzle from the giant grass Pokemon. Charlie looked at Kevin and both nodded, each one ready for a breakfast and breakfast made by Blossom is always a treat.

Little do these three know however that they will soon have their destinies connected with many others to come…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly on the earth today, warming up the earth from the night that it went into. The Pokemon that were asleep during the night yawned and reawaken for their daily activities. Herds of bird Pokemon flew into the sky to prey on unsuspecting Magikarp that swam in the ponds. The mammal Pokemon scurrying across the ground to find any fallen berries to eat, and the road to the newest Pokemon Tournament awaiting trainers to come to battle. The most eager to get to the tournament was Charlie, who was waiting for the tournament ever since his run at the Pokemon League.

"Oh yeah, when I get to that tournament I am totally gonna kick some ass!" he said, ahead of his two friends who were following close behind. Kevin sighed at his friend who was eager to battle.

"Do you really think you'll get far in this?" He asked, "Sure you're good Charlie but this tournament is attracting the strongest trainers around."

"Not to mention that most of them were named champion every time they faced the Elite Four." Blossom said, riding on her Meganium.

"You guys worry too much," Charlie said, putting his arms behind his head, "I did become champion after beating the last one remember?"  
Kevin sighed as he shrugged at Charlie's confidence, true his friend was strong but the strength of the trainers at the tournament would be beyond anything else. But he knew that his friend wouldn't listen until seeing the Pokemon himself. This usually gave him the perfect time to plan a strategy against his opponents.

"Well if you believe you can win then we're behind you." Blossom said smiling as Saolefa nodded.

"Thanks guys," Charlie said as he stopped to let his friends join up, "I'm sure each of us will do fine in the tournament anyway."

The day passed on as the three continued their way up to the tournament. Charlie yawned as they reached a large pond. He checked their water canister, it was low on water and they could use some more in it.

"We're kinda low on water here," he said to his friends, "we're gonna have to fill up if we want anymore."

"Good call," Kevin said, as he looked into his bag of food, "We also need to catch some fish to eat, we just used the last bit of food we have for breakfast."

Charlie nodded his head; he pulled out Ryu's Pokeball and held it up. Pressing the button to release his fighting Pokemon Ryu looked up at its trainer.

"We're gonna need some of your help to catch food here Ryu." He told his Pokemon, who folded its arms and nodded at him.

"Why not use Teardrop Charlie?" Blossom asked as she jumped off Saolefa, "She can swim underwater and catch the fish faster."

"Teardrop is always doing the water work for us," Charlie said as he got out his rod, "she needs a break."

"I'll get Fullmetal to help us then," Kevin said, releasing his power house Empoleon from its Pokeball. The penguin looked at its trainer and nodded as it jumped into the water to stir up the fish. Charlie sat down and caste the rod out to the lake and waited for the right moment. When he felt a little tug on the rod he began to pull it back and the fish on the line was thrown into the air. Ryu put its palms together and blasted the fish with an Aura Sphere. The fish landed safely on the ground waiting to be cooked along with the rest that they managed to catch.

"So many fish," Blossom said as she got out her tools to cook them.

"I'll get Coal out to help us burn them," Charlie announced. He pulled his ball from his belt, but before he could release his pokemon, he heard slight footsteps a few yards away from the camp. "Hmm?..."

Behind them, Charlie sees a strange, human-like figure that stands over them, it's shadow passing over them. Charlie's eyes widen, and almost can not speak, but he finally realizes that the figure was not a human at all.

"Guys?!...Uh..." Charlie gets his friends' attentions and points out the figure.

Both his friends look to see, and become instantly silent.

"Is that... a pokemon?" Kevin asks, dumbfoundedly.

Before the three stood indeed a human-like form, but by it's sides it had clawed hands, and behind it swished a tail. On it's face was a muzzle, soft grey entering his white fur that went down his chest. It's clothes consisted of a red sleeveless shirt and black and red shorts. It was apparently fox-like in it's looks. Finally, it's feet were exposed and showed large digits that truely showed that he was not any type of man.

"Excuse me, let me intro- AHH!" Instead of letting the creature speak at all, instead, the three trainers pelted pokeballs at it's side and head, all of them bouncing off of him, leaving him with bruises.

"Wait wait wait! Hold it!"

The three human trainers gasped as the creature spoke coherent words of the English language, and stopped throwing pokeballs.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to shock you!" On the fox's young face, which had finally revealed itself a little more, he showed terrible hunger and frustration, but indeed a bit of empathy.

At a loss for words almost, the whole group stayed silent, and then finally Blossom spoke up.

"No no no, we're sorry, we really thought you were...a pokemon. But...what are you?" Blossom said, looking a bit guilty about how she reacted to the fox. The other two still stared in amazement.

Exasperated for any more discussion, the fox sat down and sighed on the ground, resting. "...Truth is, I can't really answer that... Let's just say this is the way I've been traveling my whole life"...

Finally, after a long moment of silence, the young fox speaks up...

"Is that fish you're making?"

"Yeah it is," Kevin said as he put more sticks on the pile, "Chuck here was about to call out his fire Pokemon to start a fire for us."

"Oh go ahead." The fox said as he sat down in front of the pile of wood.

Charlie shrugged and released the Pokemon from its ball. The Pokemon was a tall and powerful Charizard, expect its skin was black and the skin of its wings were red instead of blue as well as the eyes. This is what would be known as a shiny Pokemon and few trainers had them, some were even lucky to actually see a Pokemon that was shiny.

"Give us some fire would you Coal?" Charlie said to the powerful dragon Pokemon.

The fire type nodded its head and spewed out a flame onto the pile of wood and began a roaring fire. The trainers smiled at the flame and Blossom put the fish onto the frying pan and began lunch. The group enjoyed their lunch until either they couldn't eat anymore or until Coal and Ryu snatched the rest to eat. The fox looked up and smiled at the trio with gratefulness.

"... I guess I should thank you guys for the food. Allow me to introduce myself." He said, holding out a hand to Charlie, "My name's Spectrum.. You can call me Spec."

"The name is Charlie," the trainer said as he shook Spectrum's hand with friendliness, "These are my friends Kevin and Blossom."

"Nice to meet you both." Spectrum said with a smile, the others nodded at him with a friendly smile as well.

"So Spectrum where you headed to?" Blossom asked, stroking Saolefa's neck as she finished up her fish.

"Well I'm heading to the Pokemon Tournament that's up this road." The fox said, putting his plate down.

"Isn't a small world then, we're going there as well." Kevin said.

"Really? That's awesome news." Spectrum said, looking excited.

"Planning to compete huh?" Charlie said, looking ready to start a Pokemon battle.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure my team and I will land a good spot at the tournament." Spec said, scratching the back of his head.

"How about a quick battle then, just to see what you have in mind." Charlie said, offering a friendly offer to a battle.

"Well…I guess I could use a warm up so sure," Spec said, standing up with Charlie, "Three on three sound good?"  
"Fine by me," Charlie said, reaching for one Pokeball his belt. "Come on out Nightwatch!"

The Pokeball unleashed a powerful Staraptor, judging by the small dot on the head it was clear that it was a female. Spectrum smiled at the bird and pulled out his own Pokeball, throwing it to the field.

"Come on out Teren!" He said, the ball exploded and released a Leafeon, however it was too like Charlie's Charizard, a shiny Pokemon. Blossom frowned, a grass type against a flying type? It didn't seem right to do unleash Spectrum had a plan.

"Watch yourself Chucko," Kevin said, leaning against a tree.

"Leafeon huh? All right Nightwatch Aerial Ace!"

The bird flapped its powerful wings and flew into the air, then began speeding directly at Teren. Spectrum smiled and saw the right moment to make his move.

"Substitute now!" he cried, right on his command Teren created a dummy Pokemon to take the hit for it. Nightwatch's attack landed on the dummy, knocking it a few feet away from it. Charlie looked a bit confused, but knew that it was a smart move to make so Teren didn't take any damage.

"All right Teren use Sword's Dance!" Spectrum commanded, the shiny Leafeon's tail soon began to glow as it gathered power, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Good combo there," Kevin thought, "using substitute so he could power up his Pokemon without taking a hit question is what is he gonna use on a flying type?"

"Nightwatch take out that sub quickly!" Charlie commanded, the flying Pokemon nodded and slashed past the dummy pokemon splitting it in half. Teren gasped at the sight, Spectrum didn't seem too worried though. He knew Staraptors were famous for their attack force.

"Teren don't be afraid, get ready for Leaf Blade." Spectrum said, the Leafeon nodded and ran towards Nightwatch, who noticed the quick speed the pokemon had just gained.

"Aerial Ace now!" Charlie yelled, Nightwatch flew at Teren who swung it's tail at the flying bird, the two attacks collided and caused a power contest. The two attacks pushed on each other hard until finally the two Pokemon were pushed back. Teren grunted a bit, taking a bit more damage then Nightwatch. The two pokemon panted from the contest, obviously both were tired from pushing the other back.

"All right Teren take a break, Baton's Pass." Spectrum said, the grass pokemon nodded and switched out with a new pokemon. From the second Pokeball from Spectrum sprang a Altaria which sprang into action.

"An Altaria huh?" Blossom said, watching the dragon pokemon flap it's wings in the air.

"Hit it with Brave Bird!" Charlie commanded Nightwatch cawed and flew at the Altaria; however Spectrum had other plans for the new Pokemon.

"Rithava, attack with Dragon Meteor!" The dragon pokemon roared as meteors fell out of the sky and slammed into Nightwatch with a powerful force. A normal blow from that attack was powerful, but this one seemed like it was super charged.

"I see now," Kevin said, "He used Swords Dance and Baton's Pass so Altaria would gain the power from the dance."

"Great now I have to deal with a super charged Altaria," Charlie said, recalling Nightwatch, "Come on out Saphira!"

Charlie's next Pokemon shown itself from it's Quick ball, the powerful pokemon was the land shark Garchomp which roared with power as it was released.

"A Garchomp?" Spectrum asked, surprised to see the powerful pokemon in front of him, "Not many people can train a Gible that well into a pokemon like that."  
"I've raised Saphira ever since she was a baby; I spent a lot of time making sure she would become the Pokemon she is today." Charlie said with some pride, Saphira was also one of his powerhouses on his team. Next to Sauron and Coal she was one of his most trusted team members.

"Interesting," Spectrum said, "Use Dragon Meteor!"  
"Dig underground quick!" Charlie commanded, the land shark jumped quickly into the ground before the attack could hit the spot where she once was.

"But Dig doesn't work on flying types," Blossom said, a bit worried now, "What does he plan on doing?"

Kevin shrugged at her, whatever Charlie was planning he had to do it fast. Rithava looked around, trying to find out where Saphira was. Until finally Charlie snapped his fingers, then out from the ground behind Rithava sprung Saphira, her fins glowing white.

"Dragon Claw!" Charlie shouted

"Quick dodge it!" Spectrum shouted at Rithava, knowing the power behind a Garchomp. The bird dragon managed to move back a little, but the second fin slammed into her from the right as Saphira took the chance to attack again. The pokemon was not out yet, as she got up and fired another Dragon Meteor at Saphira who took the hit hard but the power behind it was weaker then it was before.

"Saphira hit it with Dragon Rage!" Charlie commanded, the land shark roared and spewed out a powerful dragon flame that rammed into Rithava, taking it out with one hit. The tired pokemon collapsed from exhaustion, however Saphira was panting as well the last hit from the third Dragon Meteor may have been weaker then the last but it still did a number on the land shark. Both trainers recalled their tired Pokemon.

"Awesome job Saphira, take a good rest." Charlie said smiling; across from him Spectrum said the same thing to his Altaria. Both trainers looked at each other with a new fire in their eyes now.

"I have to admit that your Pokemon are good Charlie, but meet my best. Diamond it's time!" Spectrum said, throwing his final Pokeball into the air. From it a Ninetails appeared however like his Leafeon his Ninetails was a shiny Pokemon. The Ninetails yawned at first but then posed herself for battle. Charlie looked at Coal, who nodded its head.   
"All right Coal it's your turn." He said, the black Charizard step forward and looked at Diamond. Normally a Charizard would roar and pound it's chest at an opponent, however Coal was not like that. To him that was just a sign of a weak Charizard showing off. The fox Pokemon smiled at her opponent, the two readied themselves for battle.

"All right Coal attack with Air Slash!" Charlie commanded Coal roared and flapped his wings once; creating a powerful guest of wind that flew at Diamond.

"Counter that with Fire Blast Diamond!" Spectrum shouted. Diamond opened her mouth and spewed a powerful fire star towards the gust. The attacks slammed into each other and caused a small explosion. However this did not stop the trainer's desire to win at any cost.

"Diamond use Nasty Plot!"

Diamond began to relax, and then spasms and twitches violently as her mind enters a dark realm, where her senses are hightened and her special attack rose up 2 stages. When she awoke from this state, her eyes were glowing vividly with blue fire.

"Not good," Charlie thought, "With that power behind her she'll be tougher to beat."

"Now use Hypnosis!" Spectrum commanded, Diamond spread out her tails and began to send sleep waves towards Coal.

"Dodge it quick!" Charlie told Coal, who flapped his wings and flew into the air, roaring from above. Diamond looked up and fired a Fire Blast at Coal, who countered by spewing a powerful Dragon Pulse at the fiery star. The collision of the attacks cancelled each other out. The two fire pokemon soon knew that the two of them had encountered a true rival. Coal landed and his eyes met with Diamond's, the two nodded as they prepared to go at it again.

"Use Dragon Pulse again Coal!" Charlie shouted, Coal spewed another flame towards Diamond who jumped away from the blast. Spectrum nodded his head as she continued to attack with another Fire Blast while it flies towards Coal, who was slammed by one of them. Grunting at the attack, however Coal wasn't out of the battle just yet. The two fire types met again with their eyes before the last two attacks were even. Coal spewed with a Focus Blast while Diamond shot out a powerful Energy Ball towards the Blast. The attacks slammed into the Pokemon it was aimed at and managed to make both fall over. Spectrum came up to Diamond and stroked her back, smiling at her.

"Good job girl," he said, recalling her into her ball, "Take a good rest."

"Nice job Coal," Charlie said, rubbing Coal's head, "I'm proud of you." Charlie looked up to Spectrum with a friendly smile.

"You're pretty good Spec," Blossom said smiling as she helped Coal with some potions, "I hope you go far in the tournament."  
"Likewise, and Charlie next time we are both gonna go out at each other got it?" Spectrum said.

"Heh, you know it." Charlie said, watching his new found friend and rival walk away. Their paths would cross again and their next battle would be twice as big as their first one that was certain to all four of them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie yawned as he laid on the ground staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful day and no one could change it. Life couldn't have supposedly got better for him or his friends; every day was a new adventure in life. He loved being a Pokemon trainer, not only had he meet powerful opponents but he had two of the best friends in the whole world he could ask for. He even had his team of his own powerful Pokemon that he could always trust.

At first he seemed to only care for himself and only winning any battle, but during his travels he matured in a lot of ways. His two friends made sure of that ever since he ran into them. Kevin he knew since he was a small child and was his closet friend, he also seemed to know a bit more then Charlie did which made him a tough rival to beat. In a hand full of battles Charlie only a few when he faced his childhood friend.

Blossom they met only a few months after they started their journey. She was a Pokemon healer and knew many ways to cure a Pokemon from poison, burns, and other health problems they would face. She joined them on their journey after longing to see the world for herself; the new face didn't bother Charlie or Kevin one bit.

All three of them were really good trainers and could hold their own in a battle but the three would often team up with one of their friends for a double battle or the time they had to take down a rampaging Tyranitar that was attacking a city. He shivered at that memory, that battle wasn't fun at all.

"Oi Charlie!" he heard Kevin calling, "Get up would you? We're near the tournament ring!"

"Oh right." He said, brushing his pants off as he stood up, "Sorry about that guys."

"Always the last one to get up," Blossom sighed, "It makes me wonder if you'll ever be on time for any of your battles."

"Hardy har." Charlie said, giving a noogies on Blossom's head.

"Come on let's get going," Kevin said calling back his Empoleon from the lake, "We only have a few days before the tournament doesn't take anymore challengers."

"Fine, fine." Charlie said, putting on his backpack and called back his sleeping Charizard, Coal, from the field.

The trio began to head out down the road again, often breaking into conversation about who would be facing who and who was better at a video game. One of Kevin's favorite games was one that involved a controller shaped like a guitar. Of course, him and Charlie were the only ones to know what it was while Blossom was left confused.

"I could totally kick your ass on the game Chuck," Kevin said as he took a drink from his water battle, "Just like I can with you in battles."

"Just because you played it constantly back at the academy and barely talked about anything besides that game for weeks doesn't mean that you can beat me in a battle." Charlie said, folding his arms.

"Oh come off it," Kevin said, "since day one I've beaten you in combat. You got lucky a few times but you could never always win."

"Guys…" Blossom said, kinda annoyed, "could we talk about something that doesn't involve your friendly rivalry?"

"Yeah sure," Charlie said, willing to change the conversation, "So Kev, will your girlfriend be there?"

"Hailz?" Kevin asked, "I think so, why?"

"Well think about it, she's been using that same dog team ever since you helped her in class one day and she's managed to beat the Elite Four with them. She's gotta be tougher now." Charlie said, smiling at the thought of his Charizard fighting Hailey's powerful Houndoom.

"Who knows," Kevin said, shrugging his shoulders, "She might be, but knowing her she'll avoid big competitions."

"We might as well keep moving guys," Blossom said, looking at her watch, "its 12 PM already."

The rest of the converstation went from Hailey being in the tournament to who would win the tournament. The three didn't realize though that not only would their questions be answered but a lot of familiar faces would be there as well. The walk lasted about two hours or so before they came to a large city with a dome that was the size of two football fields put together. Charlie could barely keep his excitement in himself, they finally arrived at where they needed to be.

"Oh man we are finally here baby!" Charlie said, shouting a victory cheer as they entered the city.

"About time," Kevin said, looking around at the buildings that surrounded him and his friends, "pretty big place to hold the tournament."

"Well it makes sense," Blossom said, "after all isn't this one of the largest tournaments being held?"

"I hear that it's the largest so far." Charlie said as he walked up to the dome.

The dome that would hold the tournament battles was indeed large on the inside as it was on the outside; there was a massive battle field for the trainers and their pokemon to use, a fine restaurant, and even hotel rooms for the trainers. The three were indeed very impressed by what they were looking at, admiring it all. Charlie was the first to go to the sign up register.

"Hi, I would like to register my team." Charlie said to the young woman behind the desk, who looked up with a friendly smile.

"Very well sir," she said typing away at the computer, "please place your Pokeballs here."

She pressed one button and a tray with six holes in it appeared, Charlie nodded and placed each Pokeball of his team into the tray. There was a bright light that scanned all six Pokemon. On the computer screen Charlie could see the photos that were chosen for each of his team mates. After the scan was over, he took his Pokeballs back.

"Thank you for registering Charlie," the young woman said, "you're lucky that you got here in time we're almost booked."

"I'll say," Charlie said, placing his Pokeballs back on his belt, "thanks for registering me!" With that he went off to Kevin and Blossom and told them were to register up.

The rest of the day the three friends sat at the restaurant eating and talking. The tournament was about to start in two days and already the trio was excited. Charlie being the most excited, he looked forward to his first battle in the ring.

"Man I can't wait to start battling!" he said as he took a drink of his soda, "When me and Coal get out there I'm gonna give these people a show!"

"Don't get too cocky Chuck," Kevin said, shaking his head a little, "don't forget some of the toughest trainers are here and they don't go down easily."

"Kev is right Charlie," Blossom said, frowning a bit at Charlie's ego, "This isn't a gym battle where you know what types to use against the gym leader, these trainers have all types of Pokemon and strategies."

"Yeah I know," Charlie said, becoming serious, "I'll have to watch myself here because I know a few of our rivals will be here as well."

The three were quiet for a bit, looking out at the window of the restaurant they were at. Trainers from all over where gathering talking, and forming strategies with the time they were given. Charlie seemed a bit worried, but he kept his cool as he turned back to his friends with a smile.

"But I'm sure we're not gonna go down without a fight right?" he asked, the two of them smiled and nodded.

After dinner they left and began to walk around the dome, looking around at the sights the giant place had to offer. Charlie was interested in the Pokemon gear store and sword displays, Kevin wanted to look around at the music store and Blossom wanted to be at the flower department. They couldn't remember the last time they had fun in a big place like this, it was near 7:00 P.M when they decided to stop looking around.

"Man did I have fun!" Kevin said, holding a bag of new CDs by him, "They had some of the classic stuff I liked and do you know how hard it is to find most of it now?"

"Last I heard you could barely find any of them anymore," Charlie said, putting on his new fingerless gloves.

"Well they had some rare flowers I thought weren't around anymore." Blossom said excitedly, "some of them can be used for medicine and treatments for many diseases."

"Hey Kev," Charlie said, looking over his friend's shoulder, "Isn't that Hailey over there?"

Kevin turned around and then back to his friends. He smiled and turned around to go talk to his old girlfriend. After watching them for a bit, the reunited pair left to go find out what the other was doing during the time they were apart. This left just Charlie and Blossom alone.

"That's Kevin for you," Charlie said, putting his arms behind his head, "he sees something he wants to be with and he gets it."

"Oh I can say the same for you buddy." Blossom said, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh come on Bloss," Charlie said, giving her another noogies, "when have I ever done that?"

"Well the time when you went after Saphira when she was just a Gible and it took you almost all night to catch her is one thing."

"That's different." Charlie said.

"How is that different?" Blossom asked, "Coal and you kept running after her and she wouldn't stop until she ran out of breath!"

"You try catching a dragon type then Blossom." Charlie replied, "they're not the easiest thing in the world to catch."

"Oh whatever." Was her reply.

The two sat alone on a bench for a long time. For both of them it seemed kinda awkward. Deep down Blossom truly had a big crush on her friend, but she could barely even try to tell him. Charlie seemed to not notice her feelings most of the time, but when he managed to save her life from a horde of hungry Gyrados he did blush when she hugged him for about twenty minutes. In short terms, each side had feelings for each other.

"Um…" Blossom stammered, "Do you think there will be team battles?"

"I…I think so," Charlie said, his face a bit red, "besides there are so many trainers here they would have to do that."

"Yeah, the question is when they do that though." Blossom said, looking at Charlie a bit, whose eyes didn't meet her's.

"Yeah…" is all he said, looking at the number of trainers on the giant billboard.   
Blossom's face burned a bit red as she looked down at her feet, she felt like she couldn't do anything to tell him. She scooted a bit closer to him as he continued to stare at the billboard. She literally forced herself to gather the courage to say something again, this time stammering a bit more.

"C-Charlie…" she said, her voice a bit quiet.

"Yeah what is it?" Charlie said, noticing that she was a bit closer to him. This made him a bit nervous.

"I…I…" was all Blossom could say before a voice from behind them made them jump.

"Well look who is here." Said the voice, which was cold and seemed pretty confident.

Charlie got up and turned around. He snarled at the sight that was in front of him. It was a man in his early twenties and had dark orange here that reached down to his neck. He wore a pair of sunglasses on his face while the rest of him wore a sleeveless shirt and jagged blue pants. It was one of Charlie's hated rivals, Joel.

"Who let you in here?" Joel asked, "Last I checked this tournament was for people who were actually good."

"You should ask yourself that ass," Charlie said, snarling at his rival, "I thought you were done training Pokemon Joel."

"Well that's half true," Joel said, removing his sunglasses, "I stopped for a bit but when I heard that most champions were coming towards this tournament I couldn't resist coming to kick some ass."

Charlie snorted at that remark; Joel gave him a death glare before reaching down to pull out his first Pokeball.

"I'd watch it if I were you kid," he said with a threat tone in his voice, "or you'll find your team not only beaten but destroyed."

"Bring it on then jackass," Charlie said, reaching for his Pokeball as well, "I could use a warm up!"

"Charlie please don't start this." Blossom said, pulling his arm away from his Pokeball, "If you start a fight they could kick you out right away."

"Gck…fine." Charlie said, leaving his Pokeballs alone. His eyes didn't leave Joel's though. The two rivals glared at each other for about ten minutes before Joel turned around.

"Don't lose just yet kid," he said before beginning to walk away, "I want the pleasure of kicking your ass myself." And with that he walked away until he was out of sight.

"Man that guy gets my nerves fried!" Charlie said, clenching his fist.

"That's why I stopped you from fighting with him," Blossom said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "If you start a fight with him you could easily lose your temper and we know that's not a good thing."

"Yeah I know…" Charlie said, sighing as he sat down on the bench by Blossom, "thanks Bloss."

"D-Don't mention it." She said, blushing a bit from him sitting close to her.

The rest of the day was spent wondering who would face who, Kevin and Hailey reunited with Charlie and Blossom that evening and began discussing their plans for the tournament. However little did anyone know that this tournament would awaken forces beyond their understanding. That night, a boy with red eyes, even redder then Joel's, stood outside of the dome looking at it with lust.

"So it begins…" he said walking into the dome, a smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
